Forever In Your Heart
by Torii101
Summary: When Felix moves to Florida to meet his friend Ryan, things start to happen. How will they react to what the other says? And who will try to stop the upcoming events? My first single-handedly written PewdieCry fanfiction. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Disclaimer: I only own the plot.
1. Planning the Move

_-Pewdie's POV-_

I open my laptop, desperately needing to talk to my best friend. I pull up the Skype tab, logging in. I instantly click on Cry's icon, inviting him to a video chat. Moments later, I see the white poker face mask pop up on my screen.

"Cry!" I breathe happily, smiling.

"Hi there, friend," he replies, his voice sending shivers down my spine. "Something up?"

"I needed to talk to you," the smile fades from my face, my shoulders slumping slightly.

"About what?" Cry tilts his head curiously.

"Well... Marzia and I... We kind of got into a fight, and we broke up," the tears threaten to fall, and I quickly wipe my eyes, sighing. "I don't want to stay here because there's too much tension and shit. But I don't want to go back to Sweden right now either."

"Why don't you come here?"

Cry's voice sounds sincere, but there was a hint of frustration on the edge of his tone.

"T-to Florida?" I stutter slightly, surprised at how fast he replied.

"Yeah! You can live with me for the time being!" Cry exclaims. "It'll be fun!"

I feel the butterflies act up again, and I fight back a blush. "W-well..."

"I'll get you a ticket for tomorrow!" Cry says before I can interject.

"A-alright," I reply softly. He chuckles, and I feel my face heat up.

"I'll mail the ticket, you should get it before the flight leaves," Cry states. I nod, yawning. He chuckles again. "Get some sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight, Cry," I yawn again.

"Goodnight, friend," he ends the call, and I shut my laptop, crawling into bed with a smile, quickly falling asleep.


	2. Take Flight

_-Pewdie's POV-_

I wake up to the bright sunlight shining in my eyes.

"FELIX!"

I cringe at the high-pitched, Italian voice. The bedroom door slammed open, revealing a very-mad Marzia.

"What is this!?" she asks, holding up a piece of paper in her hand. I sit up, rubbing my eyes and peering at it.

"Plane ticket?" I reply, getting out of bed and snatching it from her.

"For where?" she hisses, putting her hands on her hips.

"Florida. Away from here," I growl, getting my suitcase and packing my stuff up.

"Why are you going there?" Marzia says, her voice somewhat softer.

"To live with Cry for a while until I can recover," I reply simply. She growls at his name.

"You shouldn't go there! He's tearing us apart!"

"Marzia!" I exclaim, spinning around and glaring at her. "We aren't together! He isn't doing shit!"

She stares at me, wide eyed. I huff, packing up the last of my stuff and grabbing another bag for my xbox and laptop.

"I'm leaving and that's that," I glare at her, pushing past with my bags in one hand, ticket in the other. I grab my keys with the hand holding the ticket and open the door, slamming it shut on the way out.

"I'm glad to be getting out of this hellhole," I mutter softly, throwing my stuff in the backseat of my car and starting it, driving off.

I sit in the waiting room of the airport, listening for the call of my flight. Many people walk back and forth in front of me. Pulling out my phone, I decide to text Cry.

_'Cry! I'm bored!'_

More people pass before my phone buzzes. I quickly pick it up, reading the text.

_'Where are you at, friend?'_

Somebody sits beside me, but I don't look.

_'Waiting room at the airport.'_

"Are you sure you have to leave?"

I jump, quickly turning my head. "Marzia!? What the hell are you doing here!"

"I don't want you to go," she whispers softly, her voice laced with regret. Her eyes said otherwise.

"Flight to Florida now boarding."

I glare at Marzia one more time, standing up and grabbing my bags. "Yes. I'm sure."

I head for the boarding area, refusing to look back.

After another long wait, I'm finally aboard the plane. I bounce in my seat, excited to see my friend.

_'I'm on board the plane!'_

I set my phone down in my lap, watching the people take their seats. A few minutes later, my phone goes off.

_'I can't wait to meet you! -Cry'_

I smile, telling him I feel the same. The pilot comes over the PA system, saying that we were taking off and that it'd be a long flight. I yawn suddenly, looking out the window and watching the scenery. Eventually, I fall asleep.

_-Several Hours Later-_

"Hey, wake up."

Somebody shakes my shoulders lightly, and I jolt awake.

"Finally!"

I glance over, staring at the woman beside me. "The plane landed. It's time to get up!"

I yawn softly, rubbing my eyes and muttering a thank you. I stand up, following her off the plane and into the drop off area.

_'I'm here, Cry!'_

I grab my bags, checking my new message.

_'On my way, friend.'_

Putting my phone away, I stand by a wall, leaning against it and waiting for Cry.


	3. My Home Is Your Home

_-Pewdie's POV-_

I look around the airport, waiting for Cry to show up. I feel a tap on my shoulder as I turn my head away. I glance back, seeing the white poker mask staring up at me.

"Cry!"

The smaller man smiles at me. "Hi there, friend!"

I pull him into a hug, laughing. "How are ya, bro?"

"I'm fine," he says, his voice slightly tight as he hugs me back. I pull back, looking at him.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm alright," the American says softly. "Shall we go?"

I nod excitedly, picking up my bags and following Cry out of the airport and into his car.

-

Cry pulls into his driveway, turning off the car. Cry looks over at me with a smile on his face.

"Welcome home, friend."


	4. Welcome Gift

_-Pewdie's POV-_

I look up at the house behind him, my eyes taking in the details. The house was a small, two story house. It had light blue siding and pale orange shutters. The door was black, and had a brass knob. The roof had dark brown shingles. I look back at Cry, seeing him staring. I quickly look back down.

"Don't just stand there. Come on," Cry grabs my hand, and a jolt of electricity shoots up my arm. I let him pull me into the house, dragging my luggage behind me.

"Cry! Be careful!" I yelp as he almost pulls me into the door frame. He chuckles in reply, pushing me towards the center of the room and running back to shut and lock the door.

"Cry?"

"So! This is the living room, in there is the kitchen, over there is the stairs to the upstairs level. Our bedroom is upstairs."

"Wait wait wait wait," I shake my head, confused.

"Yes, Pewds?"

"Did you say OUR bedroom?" I ask, giving him a weird look.

"Yeah. Our room. I thought you wouldn't mind sharing a room..." his tone sounding slightly disappointed.

"N-No, I don't mind... I'll just sleep on the floor," I reply.

"No you won't! I won't let you," Cry huffs, folding his arms over his chest.

"Cry, I-"

He walks to me, stopping when he was and inch away and placing his finger over my lips. I get silent, staring down at him. His chin came up to my shoulders, and his dark brown hair was messy in a good way. He had on a light blue short sleeve shirt that had the word 'Sup?' printed on the front in simple, black font. He also wore dark blue jeans that were slightly loose at the shins. I felt my face heating up, and Cry notices, tilting his head slightly. I hear him chuckle again, and he gets closer, pushing his mask up just below his nose. He gets on his tiptoes, and I place my hands on his sides to keep him from falling.

"C-Cry...?" I stutter, my eyes wide. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Giving you your welcome gift," he smiles more, his voice barely audible as he inches closer.


	5. Testing

_-Pewdie's POV-_

Cry suddenly presses his lips to mine, his body against mine. He pulls away before I can react, and I end up staring at him with a surprised expression.

"I-I... U-um..." he backs away slowly, fixing his mask nervously.

"C-Cry?" I manage to mutter. He turns away from meu

"Y-You should probably go unpack..." he whispers, heading into the kitchen. I regain my strength, grabbing the handles of my luggage, dragging them up the carpeted stairs, stepping into the last room in the hallway.

The room was slightly smaller than the living room. The walls were painted a pale green, and there was a window on the right wall. There was a full size bed against the back wall, with oak wood frame and posts The mattress was covered with white sheets and comforter. There was an oak desk sitting against the left wall, and had a Mac laptop sitting on top with a black padded rolling chair. I step inside, shutting the door behind me. I turn to look at the wall beside me, seeing a 42" flat screen plasma tv mounted against it with a dvd player underneath on a shelf. There was an oak wood dresser beside the window on the right wall.

I walk over to the bed, laying my suitcase on the bed and unzipping it. I go over to the dresser with some clothes in my hand, finding an empty drawer and setting my clothes in there. I place my bag that had my Xbox and games beside the dresser. I get out my laptop, setting it on top of the dresser.

"I've been in here long enough. Cry's probably getting worried," I say to myself. I open the door slightly, listening to see if Cry was near. I smell the scent of cooking food, and my mouth starts to water. I open the door more, softly padding down the stairs. I look into the kitchen, seeing Cry's back to me. The memory of what happened earlier pops in my head.

_'Could he possibly... No. He doesn't seem like that. But then why would he...'_ I think to myself, my face heating up at the thought of Cry liking me. I've had a small crush on him since the first time we started talking and co-oping together.

I get an idea, and I sneak into the kitchen, listening to Cry hum as he cooks the food. I tiptoe up behind him, pressing myself against his back when I reach him. He gasps in surprise, turning his head so he could see me.

"Pewdie?" he says softly. I grin, placing my hands on his sides. He turns his face away from me, tensing up.

"What are you making there, Cry?" I ask in a low voice, nuzzling his ear gently. I hear him suck in a small breath.

"I-It's s-spaghetti..." he replies, returning his attention to the food. I smile, letting out a soft sigh. He shudders slightly.

"Sounds yummy. How much longer? I'm starving," I say, running my hands up his sides until they rested on his shoulders.

"Sh-shouldn't be th-that much l-longer," he stutters, a slight groan escaping his lips. I chuckle, backing away.

"Let me know when it's done," I laugh, walking in the kitchen.

"Okay, Pewds," he whispers, and I walk out of the kitchen with a small smirk.

Still not enough proof, but I think I'm getting there.


	6. The Storm

_-Pewdie's POV-_

I sat in silence as Cry and I ate the dinner he made for us. I felt awkward for some reason, staring at my plate so I wouldn't have to look at Cry. I finish before him, standing up with my plate in hand and setting it in the sink.

"I'll be in the bedroom," I tell him quietly, rushing out of the room before he could answer.

I dart up the stairs, walking into the bedroom and shutting the door. I head over to the dresser, noticing the room was starting to get darker. I glance outside as I pull out my drawer, seeing the sky becoming covered with dark gray clouds. Shrugging, I pull out some light green pajamas and change into them.

Yawning, I crawl onto the bed, pulling the sheets up to my chin. I sigh in happiness, closing my eyes. moments later, I hear Cry call my name, opening the door. I open my eyes slightly, seeing the room was completely dark and the window covered in little droplets of rain.

"Pewds?"

"I'm here, Cry," I yawn, sitting up. He shuts the door, crawling in bed beside me.

"Goodnight, Pewds."

"Goodnight, Cry," I laugh softly, laying back down and going to sleep.

I was woken by a loud scream. I jolt upright, looking around. The room is illuminated briefly as a flash of lightning streaks across the sky, followed by a loud boom and another yelp.

I look beside me, seeing Cry staring at the window with terror. I reach out, placing my hand on his shoulder. He jumps, looking at me. Another flash lights up the room, and I see streaks of tears on his face.

"Cone here, Cry," I say softly, pulling him to me. He wraps his arms around my body, shaking. I pull him closer, setting him in my lap. He tenses up slightly, and I freeze. The thunder sounds again, and Cry jumps once more, cause him to move against me. I accidently let out a small growl, my face heating up.

"Cry, it's just a storm," I say quietly. He continues to shake, clinging to me. I sigh, rubbing his back gently. "It's going to be fine. I'm here, Cry."

I lay back, getting tired from listening to the storm. Cry slides off of me, and I keep an arm around him as he stays by my side. The storm eventually calms down, and Cry stops shaking.

"See? Nothing to be-" I yawn halfway through. "Scared of."

Cry just shakes his head, pushing himself closer against me. I close my eyes, chuckling softly as Cry drifts off to sleep.

I continue to lay there, thinking about the 'welcome gift' he gave me, smiling as another plan pops into my head.


	7. Trapped (Read with Caution)

_-Pewdie's POV-_

I wake up, groaning as the sunlight hits my eyes. I roll over onto my opposite side, sniffing. I sit up quickly, staring at the open door.

"Cry?" I call.

"In the kitchen!" his faint reply reaches the room, and I sigh, getting out of bed and walking downstairs. The plan I thought of returns to my mind, and I supress the blush, entering the kitchen.

"Good morning, love," I say in a low voice. I see Cry's cheek turn slightly red.

"G-Good morning," he replies quietly. I smirk, running a finger down his spine, watching him shudder softly.

"What do you have there?" I ask, smiling.

"E-eggs..." he whispers to me. I chuckle, pressing against his backside. He tenses up, dropping the fork he had in his hand onto the stove. I reach beside Cry, turning off the stove.

"Well, they can wait. Come and get me," I tease, racing out of the kitchen and pretending to slam the bedroom door. I hide in the shadows a ways down the hallway, close enough to the bedroom door.

Minutes later, I hear Cry patter up the stairs. He tiptoes to the door, unaware of my current hiding spot. Cry opens the door softly, peeking in.

"Pewdie?"

I pounce from the shadows, grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face me, pushing him roughly against the wall. I grin down at him in the light coming from our room.

"Hello, Cry," I say in a low voice, stepping closer to him, my emotions raging. He gulps softly, staring at me.

"H-Hi, Pewds..." he replies as I step closer once more, the distance closing between us quickly. He tenses as I press against him, and I smirk, running a finger over the plastic mask, pushing it up so his lips were uncovered.

"Why so nervous?" I growl softly, leaning my head forward. I hear him gasp quietly as I brush my lips over his, pulling back slightly.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asks, and I shrug.

"Just standing here," I reply with a laugh, crushing my lips to his before he could reply. Cry hesitates for a moment before kissing back. I run a hand down his side, hearing him groan. Moving my hands to his legs, I pick him up and push against him to keep him up. I trail kisses down his jaw, then his neck. Cry tilts his head back, a soft moan escaping his lips.

I place my hands on his sides, slipping them behind him and moving away from the wall. He suddenly clings to me, and I chuckle. I walk into the bedroom, shutting the door with my foot and tossing him on the bed. I jump on top of him, pinning his shoulders and legs to the bed.

"You're trapped now, Cry," I say teasingly, smiling down at him.


End file.
